Eine Küss
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Un beso, ¿no tiene muchas ciencia, verdad? Aunque puede ser una buena arma para sacar al enemigo de batalla. Me han inspirado a que sea un fic relativamente largo.
1. Chapter 1 Primera Noche

He vuelto. Saben, me encanta escribir cosas cortitas, mi imaginación últimamente anda un poco limitada y por eso hago tanto drabble y one-shot que no rebasan las 1,000 palabras. Pero eso me hace feliz y sé que también a ustedes (?). Ya terminando esta platica estúpida, les informo que esto es un Prumano o sea un Prusia x Romano. ¿Inspiración? Un Rol y un sueño, ustedes sabrán entender. Además de que estoy oyendo música en italiano y buee~.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son todos de mi futuro esposa Himaruya-sensei y sólo me los presto por un rato. Esta obra es sin fines de lucro y asdf.

**Advertencias:** Un Prumano sin mucho sentido (?)

**

* * *

**

**Eine Küss**

Gilbert lo miro con gesto aburrido. ¿Por qué tenía que aguantarlo él y a estas horas? _West_ se llevaría una gran reprimenda cuando regresara de su "cena romántica" con Feli-chan.

Lovino tenía una mirada furibunda que dirigía de vez en cuando hacía el prusiano que no hacía más que jugar con un libro. Realmente estaba molesto. España estaba tan ocupado que no podía recibirlo en su casa; Feliciano tenía una cita con el macho-patatas, y lo último que quería era estar en su casa solo y aburrido. Volvió a mirar al pruso que parecía comenzaba a cabecear. ¡Fantástico! Ahora se estaba quedando dormido, ¡que indignación!

— ¡Oye, no te duermas bastardo! —le gritó el italiano lanzándole un cojín al albino que abrió los ojos y con rabia observó al italiano.

—Yo ya me voy a dormir, _Gute Nacht_ _—_dicho y hecho, el pruso se levantó y caminó a su cuarto. Romano se levantó indignadísimo y lo siguió, gritándole.

— ¡No te vayas como si nada, pedazo de mierda! —le gritó Lovino alcanzando el brazo del pruso que se detuvo en seco y lo miró con una sonrisa sádica y torcida en su rostro. Lovino retrocedió un poco.

—Escúchame, "_Lovi_" —ironizo el apodo del más pequeño—, yo no soy el idiota de España para que me trates como se te antoja. Ahora me siento cansado y me iré a dormir, quieras o no, ¿_Verstehst du_? —se soltó del agarre del italiano y entró a su cuarto, dejando al chico con cara de idiota.

Lovino se sintió enrojecer ante semejante trato por parte del albino. ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido ese bastardo a tratarle de semejante forma? Le iba a demostrar al pruso que con Lovino Vargas nadie, repito, nadie se mete. El problema residía en, ¿entrar o no entrar a la habitación de Gilbert? He ahí el dilema. No sabía lo que había dentro y si tenía cosas raras como Francia o si tenía algún dispositivo que matara al que entrara. Por un momento su cobardía lo dejo ahí, de pie y frente a la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ni qué lo impulso a abrir aquella puerta, pero ya lo había hecho. Ya no había vuelta atrás porque estaba dentro del cuarto del alemán mayor, en penumbras y con un miedo que te cagas. A decir verdad la habitación de Prusia era grande y espaciosa, a pesar de la semi penumbra, podía admirar lo ordenada y el buen estilo del albino. "_Que se ve tan gamberro este y tiene buen gusto, tsk_", pensó malhumorado. Pronto sus pies comenzaron a caminar y la duda lo asaltó. ¿Dónde estaba Prusia? Acababa de entrar, debería estar…

—Al fin entiendo porque _West_ le pone seguro a su puerta cuando tú estás aquí —Lovino se volteó y vio al albino, sin camisa en la puerta de baño, siendo iluminado levemente y con una sonrisa algo extraña. Italia del Sur se sintió paralizado al ver como el albino se acercaba y colocaba sus fuertes manos en torno a sus hombros.

— ¿Q-qué mierdas crees que haces, bastardo? —le dijo intentando zafarse y viendo el rostro del otro acercándose lentamente hasta el suyo. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, ya que los labios ajenos acababan de chocar contra los suyos.

No supo que pasó después, pero ya estaba fuera de la habitación y escuchaba la risa del prusiano en su alcoba, diciendo muchas burradas que no valía la pena escuchar. Se llevó una mano a los labios y enrojeció.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Me vengare por este atrevimiento, le diré al macho-patatas y te golpeara! —la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Prusia se asomo.

— ¿Ah sí? —Gilbert alzó una ceja, mirando al chico—, me pegara en especial porque entraste a mi cuarto sin mi permiso. Creo que al que golpearan será a ti. _Gute Nacht_, Romano —dicho esto cerró la puerta frente a la cara atónita del italiano, que no hizo más que echarse al sofá.

* * *

Romano se había quedado dormido en la sala y su hermano aún no llegaba con el italiano. De forma silenciosa, Gilbert sacó una manta y la coloco sobre el cuerpo del italiano, acercándose a su oído y depositando un corto y silencioso beso en la mejilla del chico.

—B- bastardo… —escuchó el susurró entre sueños del chico y sonrió, regresando a su cuarto para dormir.

* * *

_¿Reviews? Kesesese~_


	2. Chapter 2 Segunda Noche Primera Parte

Joder. Me han convencido x'D Me siento manipulable en este instante, pero en fin, que me ha hecho gracia eso y me ha gustado ser Lovino (jamás pensé que lo diría, pero me es un personaje muy sencillo). Así que sin más, la segunda parte (quizás haga tercera, quizás lo deje así...)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son todos de mi futuro esposa Himaruya-sensei y sólo me los presto por un rato. Esta obra es sin fines de lucro y asdf.

**Advertencias:** Un Prumano sin mucho sentido (?)

**

* * *

**

**Segunda Noche**

¿Qué hacía? ¿En qué mierdas estaba pensando? ¿Por qué estaba _ahí_ de nuevo? Ojalá todo tuviera respuestas tan claras, como el por qué del cielo, de las aves y todas esas cosas que tiene razón y sentido. Aparentemente.

Pero parecía ser que esa no era su semana, quizás tampoco su mes. ¡Qué va! ¡No era su año! De nueva cuenta estaba ahí, en casa del macho-patatas, sentado en ese molesto sillón, escuchando las risas bobaliconas de su hermano y la tosca voz de Alemania, miraba televisión, esperando la cena. Esperando. O mejor dicho _esperándolo_. Se había vuelto loco, un loco de remate y aunque se lo negaba constantemente aquel beso… durante los últimos dos días había recurrido varias veces a ese recuerdo, sonrojándose y sintiendo como por su espalda subía un escalofrió, que terminaba alojándose en su estomago, provocándole retortijones nada agradables. Inclusive había ido con un doctor que tan sólo se burló diciéndole: _giovane amore*_. Después había salido gritando mil y unas groserías contra el médico, jurándose, nunca de los nuncas, volver a poner un pie ahí. ¡Jamás!

Pero, hasta cierto punto, cuando el recuerdo le abrumaba y el malestar se difuminaba dando paso a una especie de euforia, lo único que podía hacer era sonrojarse y notar como su rizo adquiría una forma chistosa (que a él no le daba nada de gracia). Pero en esos momentos, su ceño fruncido, su aura de fastidio y su postura rígida en el sofá no daban a notar su _verdadero_ estado de ánimo. Pensaba, de vez en cuando tocando sus labios de forma ociosa y dirigiendo miradas casuales al pasillo donde había sufrido de aquel _peculiar incidente_ con el mayor de los germanos. Quería entender. No, entender no, quería comprender (sí, esa era la palabra), el comportamiento del albino. Deseaba con fervor establecer una conversación con el de ojos carmesí y también, decirle algunas verdades respecto a su comportamiento. De pronto, pensando en aquel acercamiento entre ambos, sus mejillas se fueron tiñendo de rojo y su rizo se curveo formando un incompleto corazón.

— ¡_Fratello, fratello_! —chilló Feliciano a su oído y dando saltitos a sus espaldas. La emoción del momento se esfumó, volviendo a la _normalidad_.

— ¡Joder Feliciano! —Le gritó Lovino, levantándose del sofá y mirando a su hermano con rabia— ¿Podrías dejar de chillar en mi oído, che fastidio?

—Lo siento, _fratello_ —gimió el italiano menor, mirando a su hermano con cierta pena—, pero es que ya ha llegado Gilbe… —más su oración se quedó al aire al momento en que el susodicho comenzó a gritar una serie de estupideces refiriéndose a sí mismo, a Hungría y, muy probablemente, a Austria.

—… Y entonces el señorito se indignó y me sacó de la casa alegando que era un mal educado —exclamó el albino, mientras Ludwig levantaba las cosas que tiraba—, pero claro, como soy increíble le dije que no tenía derecho a sacarme de esa casa. ¿Y sabes que pasó después? —Alemania suspiró, recogiendo la chaqueta de su hermano, mientras este le miraba expectante y finalmente, Ludwig preguntó.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, _brüder_? —y fue como ver como los fuegos pirotécnicos que tanto se había guardado para esa situación, explotara.

— ¡Hungría salió de sabrá Dios donde y me ha dado un golpazo en la cabeza! —exclamó el albino, agitando sus brazos de forma estúpida hacía su hermano menor.

—Pero aún no me has dicho porque ha armado tanto revuelo Austria y Hungría contra ti —Ludwig parecía muy tranquilo, a pesar de que los Italia's se había refugiado tras el sofá al ver como el ex reino gritaba.

— ¿No te dije? —Preguntó el albino tomando algo de la mesa y metiéndoselo a la boca, ante la mirada molesta del rubio— Es que le he dicho a Austria que era impotente y que Hungría era un travesti —Ludwig se llevó una mano a la cara, preguntándose interiormente porque le había tocado un hermano como él.

_Al fin_, exclamó mentalmente Lovino al ver como el pruso se reía mirando la cara del macho-patatas, _al fin ha llegado ese bastardo, ¡ahora aprovechare para…!_ Sin embargo, como suele pasar en momentos como esos, el recién llegado notó a los hermanos y soltó una serie de palabras inconexas entre sí y se lanzó contra Feliciano (olvidándose de su hermano que había empezado un discurso, y de Lovino que tan sólo saltó al lado contrario para no ser golpeado).

— ¡Ita-chan que alegría tenerte aquí! —Exclamó el chico abrazando al joven italiano que se reía, bastante contento, ante la mirada de Ludwig y Lovino—. Si me hubieran dicho antes que estarían aquí para cenar me iba de la casa de señorito sin ser golpeado, kesesese.

—De hecho —habló Lovino, con claro recelo, molestia y… ¿anhelo? En su tono de voz— Hemos llegado sin avisar, idiota. Y mejor te hubieras quedado con _Austria_, que parecías más divertido, imbécil —su mente se pauso instantáneamente y rebobino, prestando atención a ese _Austria_. ¿A caso lo había dicho con… celos? ¿¡Celos! ¿Y acaso estaba molestó porqué el prusiano abrazara a su hermano? No-me-jodas, pensó, de verdad consciencia: no-me-jodas.

—Ah, sí Lovino también me alegra verte —habló el pruso ignorándolo y levantándose, siendo seguido por Feliciano que parecía muy interesado en oír la historia del albino.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, bueno, si a tranquilo le llamas ver a Lovino quejándose por la comida, por la mesa, por la casa, por la mosca que había pasado volando… Gilbert diciéndole que es un idiota y que no se queje; a Feliciano riéndose un poco y a Ludwig siendo… siendo Ludwig. La verdad es que hasta había sido amena aquella cena, inclusive, el postre calmó los ánimos de los dos hermanos mayores, algo que Ludwig agradeció de forma silenciosa hacía Feliciano.

La exquisitez que Feliciano había preparado era un arroz con leche muy dulce, con canela y un sabor bastante peculiar. A Lovino se le ocurrió que la sazón de su hermano cambiaba dependiendo de quién estuviera cerca. Todos lo habían comido en silencio, sin chistar ni quejarse de absolutamente nada y los únicos que hablaron fueron Feliciano y Ludwig; sobre estupideces, claro está, consideraba Romano mientras los veía charlando tan alegres, tan felices y de pronto la imagen se vio levemente cambiada. Él ocupaba el lugar de Feliciano y Gilbert el de Ludwig.

…

…

Se atragantó con el arroz con leche y salió corriendo al baño, a punto de morir asfixiado por culpa de un grano, un maldito grano de arroz. Al fin llegó y escupió en la taza de baño, buscando aire y calmar esas estúpidas ideas que le estaban atacando.

—Soy un puto enfermo —murmuró sentándose frente a la taza del baño— Un jodido enfermo mental, ¿sabes lo que te diría Antonio o alguien más por lo que has estado pensando, imbécil? —se preguntó, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, luchando contra ese sentimiento que de nuevo le provocaba espasmos y retortijones en el estomago. Se abrazó las piernas, intentando pensar con claridad, intentando no pensar. No pensar en _él_. —Maldigo el día en que me fuiste a besar —murmuró contra sus rodillas, amortiguando el sonido de una voz desesperada y quebrada por un sentimiento confuso.

Al otro lado de la puerta, un albino suspiraba, resignándose y alejando su mano del pomo de la puerta, caminando por el largo pasillo hasta su alcoba.

* * *

Y mi amor nunca se raja, y mi amor nunca jamás te va a fallar, ¡nunca jamás! —se va bailando mientras se decide a hacerlo en tres o cuatro partes—. _¿Reviews? Kesesese~_


	3. Chapter 3 Segunda Noche Segunda Parte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son todos de mi futuro esposa Himaruya-sensei y sólo me los presto por un rato. Esta obra es sin fines de lucro y asdf.

**Advertencias:** Un Prumano sin mucho sentido (?)

**

* * *

**

Segunda Noche. Segunda Parte

Se levantó del suelo del baño, en un principio sin intención de salir de aquel lugar tan agradable y por otro lado, _deseando_ salir para cruzarle unas cuantas palabras a ese cabeza de pollo. Se miró una última vez al espejo y notó que estos tenían un poco más de agua de la normal y se apresuró a limpiarla. Hecho esto salió, con el ceño fruncido, y su clásico porte.

Para su desagradable sorpresa Gilbert ya no estaba sentado y Alemania e Italia se disponían a lavar los platos antes de irse a dormir.

— ¿Dónde está Gilbert? —preguntó molesto.

— ¡Niichan! ¿Estás bien? —Veneciano detuvo su canturreo al ver a su hermano mayor y prácticamente se abalanzo contra este, mientras Ludwig lavaba los platos en silencio en la cocina.

—Joder que sí, ¿no me ves? —le dijo haciéndolo a un lado. — Te he preguntado por el cerebro de pollo.

—Humm, me he preocupado tanto cuando has salido corriendo al baño, así que le pedí a Gilbert que fuera por ti —le dijo Veneciano, muy tranquilo y contando su historia sin notar que su hermano se había puesto pálido. ¿Había ido por él? ¿Q-qué significaba eso? ¿P-podría ser po-posible que escuchara sus… sus palabras? Su cerebro se desconecto de su mente en automático. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda y más mierda! ¡Mierda al infinito!

Después de que su hermano y el patata-mutante habían acabado de lavar los platos le desearon las buenas noches y lo guiaron a su alcoba. Lovino fingió dormir, esperando el momento justo para atacar y golpear al bastardo ese y preguntarle qué tanto había escuchado. Se levantó a mitad de la noche, con un calzón rojo y su camisa de trabajo, obviamente no saldría desnudo a la casa del alemán, todavía tenía dignidad, además de que preferiría no estar desnudo frente al pruso. ¿O no?

Vigilando ser cuidadoso y muy silencioso, como si fuese a cometer un crimen, caminó hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Aunque claro, no tenía esa intención pero… si las cosas se ponían feas (o molestas), el italiano mataría a Gilbert. Sí que sí. Y no se preocuparía de nada, quizás desaparecería o se cambiaría el nombre y usaría un bigote falso (aunque la idea le aterraba). Y se haría llamar Piero.

Salió de su cuarto y caminó a la cocina, tomó un vaso y lo colocó en la puerta del cuarto del alemán. Ni loco abriría esa puerta, qué tal si su hermano y el rubio estaban _cogiendo conejos_ y no no, aún no quería ver algo así. Es más, jamás desearía ver algo así. Pegó el vaso a la puerta y comprobó que estaban durmiendo, o al menos escuchaba los _vee's_ característicos de su hermano al dormir y los ronquidos del alemán. _Qué asco, ronca_, pensó el italiano llevándose el vaso y dejándolo en la cocina, en el lugar exacto donde lo encontró. Sabía de las mañanas obsesivo-compulsivas del alemán y no quería lidiar con él mañana. _Si es que había un mañana para él_, se autosugestiono.

Ahora venía la parte difícil. Una vez se había cerciorado que todos estaban dormidos y que no había nada ni nadie que evitara su encuentro con el prusiano, debía pasar a la fase dos, o séase, entrar a terreno enemigo. Lo tenía trazado en su mente todo, punto por punto: primero, entrar al cuarto, segundo, lanzarse a la cama del pruso y ahorcarlo hasta que le dijera la verdad, tercero… bueno, el tercer lugar no quedaba claro así, que lo dejo en blanco, ya después se le ocurriría algo.

Se acercó a la puerta, esa puerta. Su mano, temblando, tomó el pomo con suma delicadeza y comenzó a girarlo mientras su pulso estallaba y el sudor frio descendía por su espalda. Estaba nervioso, pronto se enfrentaría cara a cara contra ese maldito y le diría que con Lovino Vargas nadie juega, ¡nadie!

La boca se le seco al instante en que comprobó que estaba cerrada.

— ¡Mierda a la deci…!—su frase se vio interrumpida por su mano que le golpeaba la boca, evitando que gritara más. Un ronquido pausado en el cuarto de su hermano le alerto, y rezó porque el alemán reanudara el sueño y así fue.

Dentro de su mente, el mafioso que llevaba por dentro, le gritaba una serie de majaderías que dejarían sin cejas al mismísimo Arthur. ¡Estaba por arruinar su plan maestro por una estupidez! Se puso de rodillas en el suelo, frente a la puerta y escarbó en los bolsillos de su camisa y saco su mano, con una sonrisa alegre, frente a él estaba su siempre confiable y adorado amiga, un pequeño pasador que había sido su amiga durante sus años en España, abriendo cajones y cofres y todo tipo de cosas en la casa del español. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande mientras metía el pasador al pomo, esperando ser cuidadoso y poder abrir esa maldita puerta.

_¡Click!_ Escuchó del otro lado y abrió la puerta, agradeciendo el desorden compulsivo del alemán por tener todo a la perfección, ya que la puerta no chirrió en ningún momento. Ahora, segunda parte del plan en acción. Entró a toda velocidad a la habitación y saltó sobre el pruso, tomándolo de lo que pensó era su cuello pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que algo había salido tremendamente mal.

¿Quién podía asegurarle que el pruso gustaba de ir a mitad de la noche al baño y dejaba sus almohadas acomodadas como si fuera él?

—M-me cagó en Mussolini y toda su progenie… —murmuró, con lagrimitas en sus ojos. Mientras tanto, la puerta se había cerrado y se abrí la del baño, por donde salí Gilbert Beilschmidt, sin camisa y solo con la parte baja de su pijama. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue relativamente ridículo, pero a final de cuentas, sucedió.

Lovino arrugó con sus manos las cobijas, murmurando groserías y palabras despectivas contra el pruso, mientras este miraba la puerta y al chico sin entender qué demonios hacía en su cama, sin casi anda de ropa y… el cerebro de Prusia hizo ¡click! Como si algo acabara de ponerse en su lugar. Se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios hasta Lovino, sentándose en su cama y mirando al chico que se debatía internamente.

—Creo, y digo creo, porque no estoy seguro —comenzó el pruso mientras Lovino seguía chillando de furia—, que has llegado a mi cuarto para hablar conmigo, ¿_richtig_? —Lovino giró un poco su cabeza, para mirar al prusiano que interpretó aquella mirada como un sí—, y que todo te ha salido al revés, ¿_richtig_? —de nuevo, la misma mirada y Gilbert se tiró de espaldas, observando el techo de su cuarto.

Lovino le miró, impaciente, esperando algo del muchacho, una risa, una frase lo que fuera ¡pero que hablara, carajo! Y al fin, como caído del cielo, el albino se empezó a reír de forma estrepitosa. Estúpidamente estrepitosa. Lovino se hizo a un lado, evitando ser golpeado o tocado por los brazos del albino, que parecía muy divertido.

— ¿De qué te burlas,_ imbecille_? —le recriminó, recuperando su tono de voz normal.

—Es que… es que es tan gracioso —dijo entre risas el pruso y mirando al chico, intentando no soltarse a reír de nuevo.

— ¡No le veo lo gracioso! —le espetó, furioso, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. De pronto, el alemán se calmó y se sentó frente al chico, mirándole atentamente, tornándose serio. Lovino retrocedió levemente, al verse atrapado por aquella mirada tan profunda y seria era simplemente tan… _provocadora_.

Lentamente, la mano del albino se colocó con suavidad sobre la mejilla derecha del italiano, la acarició con cierta delicadeza que se antojaba tierna. Mientras el calor subía por el rostro del italiano que no podía hacer más que acercar más su rostro y su cuerpo ante semejante mirada. Era tan jodidamente penetrante, tan ridículamente sexy y abrazadora que no podía apartarle la mirada. Simplemente no _podía_ y no _quería_. Pronto, la distancia entre ambos se fue cortando hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron una contra la otra.

—Lovino… —murmuró el alemán contra los labios del menor, que tan sólo pudo acercarse, deseoso por esa boca.

— ¿S-sí? —preguntó, mientras su lengua saboreaba aquellos labios que se volvieron una sonrisa lobuna, como de burla.

— ¿Sabías que este es un sueño? —me cagó en Mussolini…

**

* * *

Y **ojalá ustedes piensen lo mismo que Lovino x'D —se oculta segura de los tomatazos—, saben que no lo dejaré así, pero es que me mata el sueño y mañana subo la última parte, además de que me siento tan irónica ahora mismo. Un beso a todas~

_¿Reviews? Kesesese_


	4. Chapter 4 Ti voglio bene, maledizzione

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son todos de mi futuro esposo Himaruya-sensei y sólo me los presto por un rato. Esta obra es sin fines de lucro y asdf.

**Advertencias:** Un Prumano sin mucho sentido (?) y un poco de lime.

**

* * *

**

_Ti voglio bene, maledizzione_

Sus ojos se abrieron, su ceño fruncido y el dolor en el pecho de que todo fuera un maldito sueño le sobrecogió. Se giró levemente en la cama, hasta quedar de lado izquierdo de esta. Un impulso, lo suficientemente fuerte le obligo a levantarse y salir de la alcoba (sí, sin calzón y sólo con su camisa de trabajo). Se acercó a la habitación del albino, y las cosas pasaron como su sueño, excepto que aquí su paciencia se había ido por el caño y aporreo la puerta hasta que un somnoliento Gilbert le abrió.

— ¿Hum? ¿Romano? —preguntó desconcertado y tallándose un ojo—, ¿ya amaneció? ¿Por qué has hecho tanto ruido?

— ¡Cállate bastardo! —soltó irritado el italiano, lanzándolo dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. No quería que nadie le interrumpiera en ese momento.

Gilbert lo miró confundido en la penumbra de la habitación. Ambos estaban callados y Lovino sentía como su corazón latía con extrema fuerza, su boca seca y la determinación en la cabeza, aunque se encontraba agarrotado ya que no sabía que debía hacer primero.

—Italia… —habló por fin el prusiano—, podrías dejar tanto misterio y decirme ¿porqué me has empujado, golpeado mi puerta e interrumpido mi bello sueño? —No hubo respuesta—. Lovino —de nuevo, el silencio, aunque Gilbert podía oír unos pasos arrastrándose. Quizás su hermano había despertado por tanto jaleo—. Bien, entonces quédate… —más sus palabras se cortaron al momento en que unos labios _desconocidos_ chocaban contra los suyos.

En un principio se quedó quieto al sentirlos contra los propios, pero lentamente fue correspondiendo el beso y sus manos, inquietas, se colocaron en torno a esa cintura que se pegaba fervientemente a él. Pronto el beso se volvió más deseoso, más profundo y ambas lenguas, una con miedo y la otra emocionada, se tocaron provocando dulces y fantásticas oleadas de euforia y calor.

Pronto las anhelantes bocas tuvieron que separarse, a falta de aire. Ambos jadeaban, pero aún más el italiano, el cual seguía aferrado al alemán, que se sentía sorprendido, emocionado y completamente despierto. No entendía del todo lo que acababa de suceder, y realmente nunca se imagino algo como eso y menos viniendo del italiano. Intentó separarse un poco del chico, pero este se aferró aún más a él, como con miedo.

— ¿Romano? —le habló, esperando una respuesta que supuso, no llegaría.

— ¿Q-qué? —Romano temblaba entre los brazos de Gilbert. ¡Joder! Había sido tan irracional, pero es que sentía que si no lo hacía, jamás podría sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.

—Sabes qué estas con… España, ¿cierto? —le susurró, mientras sus grandes manos frotaba la espalda del otro. Lovino se quedó callado, y sus temblores aumentaron. ¡Claro que lo sabía, joder! ¡Estaba haciendo todo esto a expensas de Antonio! Pero era con un buen motivo… sí, no engañaba a nadie porque lo suyo con España no era _oficial_. Además de que el sentimiento que le había crecido en el pecho le asfixiaba, pero a la vez le encantaba.

—Lo sé —Lovino se separó levemente y miro con sus ojos verdes los del albino—, ¿pero sabes algo? No me importa ¡me importa un carajo eso! —y volvió a besarlo, con decisión y pasión. El albino se quedó sorprendido, no supo responder ante eso, pero lentamente y con seguridad prosiguió el beso, abrazando aún más al italiano y recorriendo sin ningún pudor cada extensión de piel del castaño.

Las manos hábiles del alemán se deshicieron de la camisa del chico, dejándolo completamente expuesto. Lo recostó y pudo admirarlo, ese cuerpo frágil que le rogaba, no, le _exigía_ lo marcara como suyo. Lentamente, Gilbert se coloco sobre el chico, besando su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos...

Lovino se deshacía bajo esas caricias y lentamente pedía más y más. Quería tenerlo cada vez más cerca, quería que lo besara en más lugares, y de distintas formas. Quería pertenecerle por completo.

* * *

Al otro lado de la habitación, Ludwig suspiraba al oír esos silenciosos gemidos. Sus ojos cansados regresaron hasta su puerta y caminó con pereza hasta su cuarto. Feliciano lo esperaba, medio despierto. Él lo había despertado para saber qué ocurría.

Ludwig volvió a entrar a la cama, dispuesto a hablar hasta que los labios del italiano lo atraparon. El rubio no tardó en corresponder con cansancio aquel beso, mientras el cuerpo del italiano se volvía a pegar.

— ¿Qué paso, Alemania? —Veneciano le habló al oído, mientras el alemán le besaba el cuello, un poco más despierto.

—Nada, parece ser que discutieron de algo —murmuró entre besos y volviendo al rostro del chico.

— ¿Qué crees que pase mañana? —Feliciano se deshizo de la camisa del alemán, que sonrió a medias.

—No lo sé, Italia, no lo sé.

* * *

Lovino despertó, abrazado por Prusia. Lo miró, en un principio con el ceño fruncido, pero mientras los recuerdos de la noche pasada invadían su mente, ese ceño fruncido se transformo en una sonrisa tierna, y un beso en los labios que despertó al prusiano.

—Guten Morgen —susurró, regresando el beso, mordiendo un poco los labios del otro. Lovino bufó bajo y se colocó sobre el albino.

—Ti voglio bene, maledizzione —le soltó de forma seductora, reanudando lo que la noche pasada, habían comenzado.

**

* * *

Y **aquí se acaba esto, ojalá les haya gustado y lo hice cortito, con su pequeño lime chafa y buee. Gracias a las que siguieron la historia hasta su fin, y este será un: nos vemos luego~.


End file.
